Jasmine
by Avatar Zuki
Summary: Aang feels nothing but pressure before the Invasion, and decides to take a walk, which, unexpectedly turns out to be one of the most significant actions of his life. Rating will change. Btw, it's yaoi (obviously). If you don't like yaoi, don't bother reading.


The Gaang was at the capital of the Fire Nation, incognito, waiting for their allies to help them with the invasion. There were only a few days left and everybody was anxious and neurotic. Their room at the noisy, old motel where they were staying felt small and suffocating. Each one of them needed their personal space, but they were unable to have it. All they would do every day was to yell at each other without a cause, and then feeling guilty for having hurt their best friends.

Aang was the most depressed of all of them -reasonably though; he was the one who would be fighting Fire Lord Ozai. If he failed -again- the world would have no hope left. And except for all his military responsibilities, his personal issues wouldn't cease torturing his mind. That guy whom he saw at the mirror wasn't his true self. He wasn't a Fire Nation kid who had _hair_. He was an Airbender, and that meant that he should be free to actually look like one! But no, he had to hide his identity, because they had to freaking surprise the Fire Lord. Right. He pretended that he was okay with doing that, that he had accepted wearing a headband and some stupid school uniform, but he wasn't. He wanted to be Aang, the Last Airbender, not Kuzon, the schoolboy with the headband.

Then, Aang couldn't stop pondering over Katara. He was just so _confused _about his feelings for her; they just weren't the same as before the fall of Ba Sing Se. He thought he was something special for her. After all, it's not that usual to devote yourself spontaneously to somebody you found in an iceberg! But then, he saw how she treated Zuko when they were imprisoned together. She immediately offered to cure his scar! _How could she possibly do that? This guy had been hunting them since forever!_ Maybe she was like that with everybody. Maybe Aang was another one of the guys-Katara-helped-and-they-fell-in-love-with-her- while-she-didn't. Ugh, if his feelings were friendly, _just _friendly, everything would be so much easier...

"Aang, are you alright?"

He realised he was lost at the sight of his idol on the mirror again. He did that very often lately –he thought of it as a way to get used to his new self. The monks used to say that our body doesn't define who we really are, but Aang definitely didn't feel this way. _I might be a bad Airbender, along with being a bad Avatar._

He turned around and saw Katara standing behind him. "I'm really worried about you, Aang," she said, and her voice was trembling. "You stand in front of the mirror all day long. Look, I know that you're not used to hiding your identity –and don't try to lie to me, I _know _when you're lying. But by doing whatever you do now, you're only harming yourself!"

Aang frowned. "Yeah, like you care," he sighed.

Katara's eyes widened. "O-of course I care Aang! You are the Avatar, the world's last beam of sunlight! And you are my _best friend_! How could I not care about you?"

"I wonder which one of my properties comes first for you," he groaned, turning his back at him, and heading to the room's exit. "I need to take a walk," he announced, smashing the door behind him.

As he was walking through the corridor outside the room, he heard Katara complaining. He sighed. _I hurt her again_. But this was the only way for him to realise that she didn't have romantic feelings for him.

He went down the wooden stairs of the motel. Each step made its own, distinctive squeaky sound when he stepped on it –it felt kind of like he was playing music. But he wasn't on the mood for such things. "I'll be back before midnight," he told the receptionist –he would always just ask _everybody_ where they were going and when they were going to be back. The man nodded, and Aang left the depressing building.

The streets of the Fire Nation capital were dark and quiet. Nobody seemed to be outside. Aang smiled. _Darkness and loneliness. That's all I need._

He began walking slowly, relishing every single breath of his. The monks had advised him to be mindful of his surroundings, as well as of his body's and his soul's inner process. He began slowly noticing details about this city that he hadn't found out about before. The architecture of the houses was very beautiful –they had large balconies, surrounded by fences on which various symbols and drawings were craved. Most residences had a Fire Nation Flag on their door steps –another proof of the nationalism the oppressing regime of Ozai had imposed to these poor civilians.

Suddenly, Aang heard footsteps coming from an alley at his right. Who could be out there at this hour? It was long after midnight. Anyway, he didn't want anybody to see him around –a 12-year-old boy alone in the streets that late would seem odd to anybody, let alone somebody from the Fire Nation; he figured out that the best he could do was to hide behind a tree, and wait for the stranger to leave.

The sound of the footsteps was getting stronger and stronger, meaning that whoever was out there was getting closer. Dying of curiosity, he sneaked his head out of his hideout, to see who it was and…

_Zuko?_

Aang gasped.

He could hardly recognize him.

He was wearing a red coat which covered almost all of his head; Aang only recognised him because of the dim view he got of his face. He definitely wasn't what the boy expected him to be after restoring his place on the Fire Nation throne. After becoming the crown prince again. Aang thought he would be happy –after all, he had achieved the goal he had since his banishment; he had restored his honour, and his family now loved him again. Yet, he was as sad and morose as he was before –and perhaps even more.

The biggest question though was where the hell was he going? At that time, he was probably supposed to be sleeping at his bed in his freaking palace! But even if he wasn't, this suburban, deserted and notorious neighbourhood wasn't exactly the right place for a prince to take a walk.

Aang couldn't understand why, but he felt awful seeing Zuko like that. He was so miserable and lonely. It was a pity.

Instantaneously, Aang decided to follow him.

_Maybe I can help him if I see where he's heading to._

If Katara, Sokka and Toph found out what he was about to do, they would get _really _angry. Oh, his voices already ringed inside his head; _How could you help him? He's our enemy! He is the reason you almost died in Ba Sing Se!_ But Aang didn't care. For all he knew, and for all the monks had taught him, labels such as "enemy" are merely illusory. Zuko was as much of a sentient being as himself, and as the Avatar, he had to help every sentient being become balanced. And Zuko lacked balance more than anybody else, it was obvious.

As soon as Zuko was far enough from him, Aang started walking in slow, quiet steps behind him. He could only hope that the prince wouldn't hear him.

Zuko walked until the end of the street and then, he turned right; at this direction were located the secret services of the Fire Nation, the headquarters of the army and…_the prison._ Aang then understood the reason of Zuko's suffering; he felt guilty about betraying his uncle. The man who had been supporting him for 3 years of banishment, sacrificing every royal luxury he had for his nephew. And Iroh loved his nephew. He could tell that from the first time he had seen them together; Aang might have never met the prince's father, but he was sure that he couldn't –and didn't – love Zuko more than Iroh did.

Out of the blue, Aang heard the sound of footsteps again, but it didn't come from Zuko; it came from the alley to his left. He turned to find out who it was; he saw a young woman, with black hair and grey eyes, dressed in the usual outfit of the Fire Nation Palace's servants._ Is she… following Zuko?_ He gasped. The woman heard him, and looked at him. Not expecting the appearance of the boy, she frowned and threw him a huge fire stream.

"Aaah!" Aang screamed. He tried to avoid the attack by jumping, but in vain; it burnt his feet. Zuko, surprised, turned around to see what was going on. He first looked at Aang, who was on the ground, his feet aching, and then at the servant, who hadn't ceased throwing fireballs at the boy. The prince's eyes widened, and spontaneously, he rushed to help the boy, repelling the woman's attacks.

Terrified that Zuko had discovered her, she turned her back at him and ran away towards the opposite direction.

Zuko frowned. "My sister must have sent her." He turned to Aang who, wounded, was lying on the floor. Zuko's heart broke at this sight. He felt a wave of warmth flowing inside his chest, making him go and offer the stranger any help he needed. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Aang was surprised that Zuko seemed to actually care. "I am alright… I guess," he replied. He attempted to stand on his feet, but he couldn't –they hurt _so _much.

Zuko approached him. "You can't walk?" he asked so affectionately that Aang thought he might have been abducted by aliens. But no, it was the same Zuko who was hunting him all this time, but now he only wanted to help. He _needed _to. After having hurt everybody, after all the suffocating guilt for his uncle's fate, the only thing he desired was to help.

Aang nodded affirmatively. Then, Zuko, without a second thought, grabbed him from his waist and lifted him. He looked around to find a place where Aang could sit, and he eventually spotted a bench some meters away. He carried Aang all the way to it, sat, and then laid him down, placing his head on his thighs, so that he could feel more comfortable.

"Better now?"

Aang nodded again. Zuko smiled. "Good. Unfortunately, I can't do anything to alleviate your pain –I'm not a healer, you see. Well, I know one." He sighed. "But she probably hates me." _So he remembers Katara! And he thinks about her! _The boy almost groaned. "Anyway," Zuko continued, "whenever you feel better, I'll take you to the military doctor; his house is not far from there."

"You don't need to," Aang stopped him. "When I feel better, I'll just go home and there, my sister will cure my feet." Zuko looked at him puzzled, and Aang smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, she is, eh… y-you know, good with… _herbs_ and stuff," he muttered.

Zuko raised his shoulders. "Whatever you want. But I have to at least get you back home, eh… What's your name again?"

"K-Kuzon?" Aang mumbled.

"That's a nice name," Zuko said, looking around to see if there was anybody out there. When he made sure they were alone, he looked at Aang. "I am Zuko. You might have heard of me, I'm the prince." Oh, how great did he think being the prince would feel –but it didn't. At times, it hurt worse than banishment. "So, why were you here? It's not really the safest place at the city, especially so late at night."

"I was just taking a walk," Aang replied. "I was feeling pressured at home –I needed some fresh air."

"Did you have a fight with your sister or something?" Aang nodded. After all, he wasn't totally lying; he did have a fight with Katara. "Oh, that happens to me every day," Zuko laughed. "Except that the fights me and my sister have are different than those of normal siblings. I mean, they are mostly about her making up an evil plan and me being unable to do anything, because if I do, she'll think I'm weak." He sighed. "I miss the good old times, when I was away from her. When I was with my uncle, sailing through the ocean…"

Aang's eyes widened. _What?_ "But I-I thought that this was what you wanted!" he exclaimed baffled, raising up from Zuko's thighs and sitting on his back. "Being with your family, at your palace, as the crown prince…"

Zuko frowned. "I thought so too. But apparently…" He stopped and glared at Aang. "You won't tell anybody about what I'm about to tell you, right?"

"Don't worry, Zuko," Aang said and spontaneously rushed to hold his hand. "I won't. I swear."

Zuko didn't seem to have any problem with Aang's impulsive move –in fact, it made him feel even more comfortable. He sighed. "Apparently, I'm not meant to be here. I'm not meant to be my father's right hand. I'm not supposed to be the prince." He glanced towards the direction of the prison. "I am a traitor."

Aang decided to pretend to be unaware of Zuko's past, as well as of his recent actions in Ba Sing Se; he wanted to see if the prince had regretted what he had done –if he now acknowledged himself that somebody had to put an end to this war. "What are you talking about?" the boy gasped. "You're not a traitor –you just restored your honour, how could you say that?"

Zuko laughed melancholically. "Oh, come on, Kuzon. Don't you see it? I have betrayed everybody who ever was my ally. When I was 13, I betrayed my nation. Then, when I had changed sides and was living with my Uncle in Ba Sing Se, I betrayed him too. I betrayed my girlfriend, because I was a bad companion who couldn't understand her feelings. And even right now, I am betraying my family, since I'm visiting my uncle in prison. Well, at least, that was what I was about to do before I found you." He pressed his palm against his forehead. "Oh, I should have a fluorescent sign on my back, writing 'traitor!'. Maybe in that way, everybody would leave me alone. I'm not worthy of being anybody's ally –no matter in which side I am, I become a traitor, because the other side seems just as appealing."

Aang smirked. Zuko _had truly changed_. Well, that was unexpected. He hadn't lied to Katara when they were in Ba Sing Se; he just couldn't resist the temptation of fulfilling his long term quest by the approval of his sister. "I think that your problem is that you see everything as black or white, right or wrong," he said. "You really don't have to _pick_ a side, Zuko. You don't have to go either against your father or against your uncle. The best solution is to do to whatever would make no sides exist."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Aang moved closer to him. "I'm saying that you should do whatever makes you peaceful. Anything that keeps you relaxed. Peace is who you are –anger is who you are not. If you follow your true desires, you will no longer be divided. There will be no sides anymore. Only peace. And that wouldn't just help _you_ –it'd actually help to make the world a better place."

Zuko realised that the boy was right. He should do whatever makes him feel like himself. After all, where did this hopeless desire for "honour" come from? It came from his illusory notion that attaining it would bring him inner peace. But it didn't. The only time of his life when he felt peaceful was at his last days in Ba Sing Se. He smiled. "You're really wise, Kuzon." Aang blushed, and Zuko laughed at his reaction. "No, really. Besides my uncle, I've never met somebody as wise as you."

Silence fell, as they were lost in each other's eyes.

None of them had ever felt this way before.

Zuko was confused that a random stranger made his heart beat faster.

Aang was confused because _his worst enemy_ did that.

Obviously, there is a thin line that divides love from hate. For Zuko and Aang, this line had disappeared.

All of a sudden, Aang broke the silence. "I-I think I have to go." He looked at the sky. "The sun is about to dawn. My family will be looking for me."

Zuko sighed. "Yes, me too, I suppose –I really don't want Azula to learn about my night walks." He looked at Aang. "But I am glad that I met you, Kuzon. I mean it."

"I'm glad that I met you too, Zuko." _And I also never expected to say that._

They both looked down, awkwardly. "So, that was it," Zuko said. "I'll never see you again, right?"

"No, I don't think so." His face fell. _I really want to see you again. But not in the battlefield._

"You see, it's a pity," Zuko exclaimed. "That's why I _hate _myself. Because whenever I meet somebody I love, I have to leave them, because I'm just a _stupid_-"

"You _what_?" Aang's eyes widened.

Zuko smiled awkwardly. "Eh…"

The boy frowned. "Yes, Zuko, you _are _stupid. You are stupid because you hate yourself when you are so fucking perf-"

Before he even managed to finish his sentence, Zuko pressed his lips against his.

Aang closed his eyes. He had never felt such warmth. Such affection. Never. Who could have guessed that the person who would make his inner flame burn would be this angry jerkbender?

After a while, they broke the kiss, just to take a breath. They held each other's hands, gazing into each other's eyes, with the stupid smile that screamed "I'm in love!" reigning their lips.

Aang sighed. "I think that we should really go home now, right?"

Zuko smiled. "Yeah." He grabbed Aang from the waist. "No, Zuko, I can handle mys-"

"Don't be silly," he whispered. "Your feet are burnt. I don't want you to feel pain."

_I've felt much pain, Zuko, and most of it was caused by you. But you have changed. And you've just made up for all the pain you've caused._

They walked until two blocks away from the motel where the Gaang stayed. "You should leave me here," Aang advised him. "It would seem really weird to my family to see me with the prince." He felt awfully for lying, but he didn't have a choice.

Zuko smiled, and let him down. "Are you sure your feet don't hurt?"

"Don't worry," he said cheerfully, "I can make it!"

None of them spoke or moved. None of them wanted to go. But none of them could stay.

"I'll never forget you, Kuzon." Zuko's eyes tore up. "I swear."

Aang rushed to him, hugging him tightly. "Me neither. _I promise._" He smiled. "A kiss for goodbye?"

Zuko kissed him sweetly, giving him all of his love. "You smell like jasmine, you know it?"

Aang smiled and left his hug. He glanced at him momentarily, and then turned his back to him, and ran away.

Zuko stayed still for a moment, and then walked towards the other direction.

"Where were you, Aang?" Katara asked him, worried, as he entered the room.

"I don't want to talk," he said in a sad, weak voice, rushing to his bedroom and smacking the door behind him.

He breathed in deeply, trying to relax himself, but as he let his breath out, he could do nothing but cry. _Why did this need to happen?_

He had fallen for him. But he would have to _fight _against him some days later.

_Damn it, Zuko. Damn it._


End file.
